Days of Destruction
by Misery'n'regret
Summary: this is sort of like it but if you had more friends and alot more zombies  ghouls and vechicals, and other fun things.
1. Chapter 1 on the road part 1

**Days after Destruction**

The bells rang and the noise of the alarm echoed throughout island and Lucifer was sleeping in a corner until till Jackal ran over to him and shook him. They both looked at each other and nodded. Lucifer ran outside with his sniper rifle on his back and famas hanging in front of him, he climbed the metal pieces of what was left of a giant sign. There he took of his sniper and aimed down near the bay of the island. then he picked up a walkie talkie and said "Lucifer and Jackal at nests and at the ready, aiming at birds, wait for jester to open up, how go back at home" the walkie talkie responded "jester almost at the ready" then "home here, door and handle are in guarding, fish and ladder are there as well..." before the voice could respond Lucifer yelled into the devise "here they come, there's a flock of birds not a group get box and tape with the truck now over and out" then he hung up and opened fired, Jackal did the same.

They were taking up to three out of a time. The zombies just kept on coming there seemed to be no end to them. Lucifer had to take out his famas and start shooting. The three round burst made it easier to control. His post was soon surrounded by zombies. Then all of a sudden they just fell and a few just a bit back had their limbs fly off. Jester called to him "I got you, come on let's get back." Lucifer jumped down and landed on all fours. Zombies where right behind his tail. Jester opened up as Lucifer ran towards her. now use to bullets flying right by his face and body he didn't flinch once he was with Jester they both started to run back to the base where Door and Handle started shooting the two 50. Cal. guns and just tearing the zombies apart. In front of Door and Handle was Ladder with his two swords ready to kill anything that got close. But still wave after wave of zombies flooded the island. Right as Jester and Lucifer got inside an explosion went off and they saw Fish reloading his RPG. They ran to the back exit where Box had the truck waiting and Jackal was waiting with Board. As Board opened the door a zombie jumped on him and bit his face off. Jackal shot the zombie's head off and the bullet pierced board's head as well instantly killing him. "Sleep well my friend." he said as the three of them got on.

It began to rain as the truck took off. Jester mounted her saw to face outwards. It started to drizzle then to pour. As Box, Tape, Jester, Jackal, and Lucifer where going down the road hitting a group of zombies here and there. Then all of a sudden Tape opened fired at a group of zombies ahead of them clearing a path and in the middle of the road a kid appeared. Box yelled "KID!" as he swerved the truck so it wouldn't hit the small child, which as they swerved Lucifer pulled in. He looked at the kid with a smile. "What's your name?" he asked "Jack" replied the kid and the truck speed down an open street.

"Well nice to meet you Jack." Lucifer said with a smile and handed jack a small 9 mm handgun. "Do you know how to use this?" he asked politely. Jackel laughed his crackling laugh. Jack got scared and hid in a corner of the van. Jester glared at Jackal "Okay what the fuck was that for, your only suppose to do that kind of a laugh when we're in trouble." Jester was now mad but could see why Jack was afraid of Jackal's laugh, which sounded like a real Jackal's laugh, which could scare almost anyone. "Don't worry he's with us and he's well...a bitch at that. I think you should get use to that noise, it's what we use to warn the others." Lucifer said and he sat next to Jack. He tried to offer the handgun again. Jack looked at it, picked it up, and pointed it at Jackal. Lucifer grabbed the gun and pointed it down, "No no Jack. No shooting Jackal". Jack looked at Lucifer. What he saw was a male in colony clothing not the button up shirt and fancy coat, but the ones you just slip on with tattered sleeves, with light brown pants and a fedora with two bumps at the top. "What's your name mister?" he said pointing at Lucifer. Lucifer smiled showing some fangs mixed with teeth. "I'm Lucifer"


	2. Chapter 2 on the road part 2

"Lucifer! You know you're not suppose to grab random people in times like these how many time do I have to tell you?" Jester said sternly.

"I know, but he looked helpless."

"That doesn't matter, what if he was bitten, then what?"

"But he isn't"

"And how do you know?"

"I checked." Lucifer said with a smile. He started to laugh but stopped after he saw the expression on jesters face. Her facial expression was the face of someone ready to rip off your head and play soccer with it. "Yo, you two sorry to interrupt your love feast back there, but there seems to be a few runners after us and they are fast" box yield back as they flew down the highway road. Jester sneered and went to her mounted saw. When the Zombies were 30 yards away she opened fire. The noise was louder than normal because the truck was reinforced so only a 50 caliber gun could shoot threw it. Jester started to chant and laugh as she blasted the demonic left overs from the bombings. Jack leaned over to Lucifer and asked "what is she saying?"

Lucifer didn't answer right away, trying to figure out exactly what Jester was chanting. "I don't know for sure, but it goes something like '_Die bastards die, may my bullets send you back to the pits of hell. Only the living gets to live and everything else should fucking die. I Jester shall rid this world you damned things, why don't you all die you bastards._' But that's all I can make out the rest is gibberish to me. Box took a sharp right turn then another sharp left. Jackal called up "What the fuck are you doing up there, trying to get us flipped over you whore?"

"Hell it's not my fault that there where blockades and tire spikes in the road. So lay off Bitich." Box replied

"Tire spikes and blockade…." Jackal started to think why those were in the middle of the road. But before he could come up with a good explanation the truck ran over some spikes and Box lost control. The truck started to go back and forth as Box tried to regain control over the car. "Hey everyone secure the boxes we are going to need those if we want to stand a chance out here!" Tape said. Jester, Jackal, and Lucifer started strapping down boxes to the truck. They almost has all ten boxes set, but as Jackal was securing the last box, which held something really dear to him the truck flipped over and the box rolled out. Before Jackal lost conciseness was hitting his head against the wall he saw a man wear night vision goggles land over his box the vanished.

Jackal was waken up by Lucifer who was standing over him poking him with a stick. "Hey, the man who took your stuff in five blocks down and four blocks over." He said with a big smile

"is that all you can tell me?"

"Well he went into the building on the corner and claimed to some floor, the rain is messing with my hearing."

"Well thank you for the info, I guess I'll be off." Jackal said as he took the two swords that Lucifer offered him.

"Where the fuck is he off to?" asked Jester

"Off to seek his some friends." Lucifer responded still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 Mad animal part 1

Mad Animal part 1

There was a knocking at the door. To the man stationed at the door it sounded more like a thunder storm trying to get in. "I hear ya. No quit your banging." He said lazy fully. He got out of his seat and opened the slider to see who was knocking. The man saw two golden eyes glaring at him. "Those eyes! I know-" He was cut off by a sword that was shoved through the door into his stomach. The last words that came out of his mouth were "Lord Jackal." After he spoke those words the sword was wrenched up splitting his body and head in two. The door's lock was then busted and Jackal walked in. He shut the door behind him. He looked down at his feet to see the door man's body almost in two pieces. With a smile he bent over and twirled the blood puddle with his pointer finger. He then proceeded to look in the man's body for something. Jackal's eyes light up once he found his prize. He tore out the man's heart and licked it. "Your heart is sour and heavy m old friend; you know what that means don't you?" Jackal started to laugh quietly "it means you're going to hell bitch." He said then took a bite out of the right ventricle. "No matter how bad a person's been their heart always tastes just right." Jackal spoke to himself as he walked up the stair to the upper floors.

Lucifer, Jester, Box, Tape, and Jack all heard Jackal laughing, but not in danger, but as if he was enjoying himself. Lucifer sighed "Box, Tape I want you two to go down to the build where Jackal is and please shoot anyone still with a head just to make sure their dead."

"But I can't kill anyone I'm a pacifist." Box protested.

"Pacifist my ass" Jester said with a laugh "you ran over like 50 ghouls."

"71 to be exacted" tape corrected

"See what I mean, the wheels of the truck are almost stained in their blood, and you still call yourself a pacifist, Humph, then I am the queen of Timbuktu." She said with a bit of anger in her voice. "Fine I'll go, only if Tape shoots the people. I'll just try and calm down Jackal"

"Okay fine by me." Tape said with a perk of happiness.

"You guys should where you suits when you go, the stench will kill you as you open the front door if you breath it in" Lucifer warned as he passed two gas masks and body armor to Box and Tape. Tape was attaching a silencer to an mp5k when he caught the armor. Lucifer threw over a police night stick to Tape. "Give this to Box when you get to the third floor" he whispered. Tape nodded and the two of them went on their way.


End file.
